Hibiki Kurosawa
|idol-aura = green peppermints and lilies|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Peridot Charm Bracelet}}Hibiki Kurosawa (黒沢 ひびき Kurosawa Hibiki, Melody Danvers in the English dub) is a main character in Idol Storm. She is a cute-type idol, Her theme color is mint green, her preferred brands are "LOADED'" and "Electric Echo'" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance Hibiki has light red hair pulled into a ponytail with small bangs surrounding her face. She has turquoise eyes and she usually wears a black button up top with a mint green tank top underneath. She also usually wears shorts and sneakers along with colorful socks. Personality Hibiki is friendly and outgoing. She is easy to get along with and is fun to be around. She also is very confident and passionate about singing. Despite her confidence, Hibiki is unsure about what she is best at and struggles to decide on what her best talent is. History Auditioning for the Academy Hibiki was born in Tokyo where she spent the first 8 years of her life with her family. When she was 3, she started to get bad anxiety which made it hard for her to be in public without getting an anxiety attack. Up until she was 9, Hibiki struggled to get over her anxiety and also had trouble in school. She was failing math and had to get help after school in order to pass. Hibiki moved to Ueno after turning 8 and started to enjoy singing after her cousin gave her a karaoke machine for her birthday. Then she found out about Tsubasa Academy and dreamed of becoming an idol. When she was old enough, she applied to audition for the school. Hibiki then spent most of her time practicing her song and dance skills so she could achieve her dream. After the audition, Hibiki found out fairly quickly that she did extremely well and was accepted into Tsubasa Academy. Life at the Academy Hibiki started her life as an idol not long after she had auditioned. She found out that Ri was her roommate and soon became better friends with Ri. Relationships Yuuka Amano Hibiki is on good terms with Yuuka. She wants to improve her rapping skills after hearing Yuuka rap. Yume Kawaii Hibiki has a bit of trouble chatting with Yume due to her being introverted and Hibiki is extroverted. However, she finds time to be very sweet and wants to become a very close friend of hers. Ri Midoriki They are roommates at the academy. They first meet at the audition. After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Madoka Mino Hibiki enjoys being around Madoka and wants to learn more about musical theater from her. Sakura Chinen Hibiki gets along pretty well with Sakura but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Akane Kenjou Hibiki admires Akane from afar but has a bit of trouble getting to become her friend. Noemi Kagamine Hibiki knows Noemi because they went to school together but they don't get to know each other until they're accepted into the school. Kira Akarui Hibiki and Kira first meet at a class after seeing some kids bully Kira and Honoka, After standing up to the bullies, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. They also get along because of their very energetic personalities. Rebecca Utsukushi Hibiki and Rebecca first meet at a class, After seeing Rebecca and Alice get lost in the school and whilst Hibiki helps them find their way around the academy, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye Hibiki and Alice first meet at a class, After seeing Rebecca and Alice get lost in the school and whilst Hibiki helps them find their way around the academy, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Hibiki and Honoka first meet at a class after seeing some kids bully Honoka ad Kira, After standing up to the bullies, they start knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Hibiki tried to defend her and Kira from getting 'bullied' again but turns out that Honoka banished the bullies by herself. Since that day, Hibiki often talks to Honoka even though Honoka never cared. But soon, both become good friends after finding something in common. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Hibiki's favorite food is chocolate. *Her favorite colors are red and green. *Hibiki is a huge fan of idol groups like Morning Musume, Muse, Aqours, STAR ANIS, AIKATSU STARS, ANGERME, and many more. *Her English voice actress is also known for voicing Nico Yazawa in the Love Live! dub. *Her Kirakiratter name is @HibikiTsubasaStar *Her specialty is cooking. *Her hobbies are singing, dancing, cooking, and playing video games. *Her charm point is her confidence. *Hibiki is said to be skilled at both singing and dancing. *Hibiki shares her name with Hibiki Shikyoin, an idol from PriPara. *Hibiki shares her surname with Rin Kurosawa from Aikatsu!, and Kurosawa Dia and Ruby from Love Live Sunshine! ** She uses the same kanji as Rin's surname. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 민지 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Melodie ** Thailand: เพลง ** China and Hong Kong: 沢響女 ** Saudi Arabia: ريسيتال ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Megara ** Portugal and Brazil: Emilie ** Russia: Виктория ** Serbia: Хибики Gallery Kurosawa Hibiki.png|Concept of what Hibiki was going to look like Hibiki.png|Final Concept of what Hibiki looks like Hibiki new.png|Hibiki in casual clothes Hibiki K.png|Hibiki Kurosawa with Kotori's hairstyle Hibikiwinteruniform.png|Hibiki Kurosawa in her school uniform Hibiki Magical Garden Coord.jpg|Hibiki Kurosawa in her Magical Garden Coord Idol Storm Hibiki.png|Hibiki Kurosawa in her Magical Garden Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Hibiki and her group Starclub Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:Lightningidol Category:Lightning-chan Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Cute Idols